Asuntos Familiares
by O'Donoghue Hirsch
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla en uno de los universos posteriores a Eyes of Heaven y con algunos personajes principales descendientes de los Joestar. Drama, incesto, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hiroiko Araki.

Esta historia se desarrolla en uno de los universos posteriores a Eyes of Heaven y con algunos personajes principales descendientes de los Joestar.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten la historia.

Verano 2012

JOTARO POV

Cinco años han pasado desde la última vez que vi a Jolyne. Pareciese que fue ayer cuando se marchó de casa para irse tras sus metas. No pude retenerla, joven e impetuosa, creo que necesitaba liberarse un poco del yugo paterno.

Estoy tranquilo, porque tanto Josuke como la fundación estuvieron al tanto de su seguridad. Me intriga verla de nuevo, ¿tendrá la misma confianza para contarme sobre sí misma como antes? Sé que Josuke se ha ganado un lugar que va a ser imposible ocupar ahora, más aun, por la presencia de Giorno.

Giorno Giovanna, el parece la raíz del desapego con mi familia, volviéndose íntimo con Jolyne y para colmo, mejor amigo de Josuke.

Trato de relajarme. No, cuento los minutos para que Jolyne este de vuelta en su hogar.

Estoy en el estudio de la mansión de Nueva York. Me cuesta un poco de trabajo reconocer que mis gustos se han vuelto más sofisticados. Si le dijese a mi yo de 17 años que adquiría un gusto por el té en lugar de la cerveza, no lo creería.

Cinco años... Nuevamente las cifras vuelven a mi mente. Me causa un poco de pesar que a mis 42 años aun trate de sentirme como un joven. Mi vestimenta ya delata la llamada crisis de la edad. No obstante, creo que me conservo muy bien para mis años. Aún tengo mi tono muscular. Observo mi reflejo en el gran espejo circular del estudio durante un instante. Me quito la gorra. Yare yare, ya comienzan a salir algunos signos de la edad. Algunas cuantas líneas faciales y canas. Me pregunto si Jolyne creerá que me veo bien o pensará que soy un viejo anticuado.

Me dirijo a la ventana. ¿Porque estoy tan nervioso? "Solo es Jolyne", me digo a mi mismo, "solo es tu hija". Me impresiona mucho el hecho de que dejé de referirme a ella como mi hija. Observo el reloj de pared. Recuerdo ese reloj. Es el ultimo regalo que me dio mi abuelo.

El abuelo... Él nunca se enteró del estilo de vida que llevamos Josuke y yo. Solo comentamos entre la familia y su madre que viviríamos cerca el uno del otro. Pero la verdad solo la conocían Jolyne y Giorno.

Nuevamente me pierdo en mis pensamientos. Me intriga de sobremanera lo que pudiese pasar entre esos dos. Josuke me comentó que me estuviese tranquilo. Nada pasaba ahí, al menos no algo del todo serio. Pero yo la conozco de toda su vida, presiento algo.

Tocan a la puerta del estudio.

– Señor, con permiso. Ha llegado el señor Josuke. Se encuentra abajo con el equipaje – dice el ama de llaves.

– Gracias. ¿Y Jo... – corrijo –¿Y mi hija?

– La señorita solo dejo su equipaje y salió con el joven Giorno. ¿Se le ofrece alguna otra cosa, señor?

– Gracias puedes retirarte – Fantástico. Jolyne está con Giorno en quién sabe dónde.

Salgo del estudio, recorro el pasillo y bajo por las escaleras. Diviso a Josuke entre la pila de maletas.

– Josuke, ¿dónde está mi hija?

– Hola Jotaro, si tuvimos un buen vuelo, gracias por preguntar – contesta con ironía.

– ¿Dónde está mi hija? – insisto nuevamente.

– Tu hija... Olvidaste que era tu hija hace unos años, olvidaste que era tu hija y aseveraste no querer verla e incluso no asististe al funeral de MI PADRE por no querer verla a ella y a Giorno – me contesta indignado. Permanezco completamente callado, tiene razón, me había comportado como un reverendo patán. – Jolyne esta con Giorno salieron a la ciudad, a cenar... No te preocupes llevan seguridad por parte de la fundación – Josuke se percata de mi incomodidad, tantos años juntos han logrado que me conozca a la perfección – Jotaro, tu hija ya es una mujer. Ella elige con quien hacer su vida. Así como nosotros. Ella a pesar de ser una niña, fue muy madura referente a lo nuestro.

Josuke me mira con un deje de preocupación. Estira su mano y me ofrece una fotografía. Éramos nosotros tres y Giorno el año que lo conocimos

– Esta otra es de ayer – me ofrece la segunda fotografía. Parecía como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado en Josuke, Giorno sólo tenía rasgos de madurez. Jolyne... Jolyne estaba como la recuerdo aquella vez... Aquella vez de las anomalías temporales, buscando las piezas del cadáver sagrado. La recuerdo. El como solía contestar, su osadía, altanería, rudeza... ¿Sera igual incluso en esta realidad? Su aspecto es casi el mismo, exceptuando el tatuaje y parte de su peinado suelto...Tuve una erección. Devolví la foto a Josuke antes de que se diese cuenta.

– Disculpa, estaré en el estudio. Pide al servicio que me informen en cuanto llegué Jolyne – salí casi huyendo del lugar.

– Jotaro. Tenemos una conversación pendiente – débilmente escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Josuke.

Regreso al estudio. ¿Qué mierda me está pasando? Tener este tipo de pensamientos con mi hija. Trato de tranquilizarme, y sincerarme al respecto, he de admitir que cuando fui joven sentí un deje de excitación y atracción sexual por esa mujer, una mujer un tanto imponente. Una mujer que, podía ver a través de mi como hombre y que no hacia un escándalo referente a ello. Maldición, eso va de mal en peor.

Controlo mi respiración. Observo el reloj, seis y cuarto. Calculo mentalmente el tiempo de llegada de Jolyne. Debía hablar con ella.

Trato de ocupar mi mente en el trabajo, empiezo a tomar carpetas para revisar, solo leo las portadas de algunas: "Ungalo", "Donatello Versus", "Rykiei", son algunos nombres que logro leer. Justo cuando dispongo para indagar su contenido se escucha la puerta. ¿será que Jolyne regreso antes? Es imposible, tan solo el viaje de la ciudad a la mansión es de mínimo dos horas.

– Disculpa que te interrumpa Jotaro – era Josuke – al parecer tengo una desviación de fondos mal versados de la compañía inmobiliaria.

– Llamare mañana temprano a los contadores, abogados y auditores para que revisen esos movimientos – suelto las palabras pausadas pero concisas – si me disculpas necesito revisar estos informes – miento vilmente.

– Gracias. Mantenme al tanto de la situación por favor – sale, cierra la puerta, pero regresa solo mostrando la cabeza – Jotaro….

– ¿Si? – contesto sin la más mínima intención de prestarle atención.

– Disculpa te dejo trabajar – por fin cierra la puerta y se marcha. De verdad trato de concentrarme en el trabajo, pero realmente no puedo.

Volteo a ver la réplica de El Jardín de las Delicias de Bosco que tengo en mi estudio, al adquirir la pieza siempre tuve presente la frase que una vez me dijo el abuelo: "Recuerda que por una mujer echaron a Adán del paraíso… Mientras que la anterior ya se había ido". Sigo sin comprender el contexto de sus palabras

¿Hacia cuanto que era pareja de Josuke? Parece que hace poco cumplimos 10 años, no tengo mucha presencia para las fechas, soy muy distraído, por ello siempre anoto cosas importantes en un diario.

Diez años, diez años se dice fácil. En los cuales lo tuve incondicionalmente mientras Jolyne fue nuestro imán, nuestro motivo para seguir adelante juntos. De Josuke me atrajo su energía y vitalidad, esa magia que solo los jóvenes poseen, que trasmiten e irradian. Si bien, Josuke siempre fue un hombre interesado, su nobleza lo compensaba con creses.

Doce años atrás, comenzó nuestro pequeño juego, juego en el que me dejé por completo caer y arrastre a Josuke al más oscuro de los pecados. ¿Fue la soledad la que me obligo a hacerlo, amor, excitación o el compromiso? Aun confundo un poco todo este mar de sentimientos. Más aun con ese primer beso, que nos dimos en una habitación contigua a la que mi pequeña hija se encontraba dormida.

Y qué decir del sexo, el sexo con Josuke siempre fue nuevo y diferente en cada ocasión, dado que justamente después de terminar nuestros cuerpos ya se extrañaban. Josuke siempre fue tan dulce e inocente, eso obligaba a mis más bajos instintos a profanarlo de maneras inconmensurables.

Más, sin embargo, todo cambio. Todo cambio cuando Jolyne pidió irse de casa. Josuke siempre apoyaba ese instinto aventurero de Jolyne, era su confidente, camarada y le secundaba sus estupideces. Eso me irritaba, me irritaba de sobremanera que ellos tuvieran esa confidencialidad, dejándome a veces de lado.

Quise vengarme de Josuke, pero cabe también mi propia tumba, nuestra vida sexual se redujo a lo mínimo durante el primer año de ausencia. Después solo nos limitábamos a felaciones ocasionales.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando murió el abuelo Joseph. Josuke no lo entendió. Atribuyó mi ausencia a la molestia de la presencia de Jolyne con Giorno en la ceremonia. No entendía que yo debía llevar a cabo mi propio duelo y aislarme un poco de todos y todo.

Eso culmino la relación de pareja, ahora solo compartíamos una cama durante las noches, cada uno observando polos opuestos de la pared. En ocasiones ni eso, Josuke solía dormir en la habitación continua, la cual solo nos dividía una puerta, y, a la mañana siguiente actuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Escucho un ruido. Me despierto. No me di cuenta en que momento me quedé dormido.

– Señor, con permiso, disculpe la hora. Ha llegado la señorita. Se encuentra en los jardines con el joven Giorno – dice el ama de llaves.

– Gracias – me estire un poco en la silla – Disculpe, ¿qué hora es?

– Son las cinco de la madrugada señor, la señorita esta justo ahora con el joven Giorno en el kiosko del jardín– menciona.

– Puedes retirarte y ¿podría decirle al resto del servicio que se tomen el día de hoy y mañana, por favor? Muchas Gracias – trataba de suavizar mi tono, de tal manera que mi voz no trasmitiera ira.

El ama de llaves cierra la puerta. Cuento hasta diez para tranquilizarme. Espero a que el ama de llaves no se percate de mi premura por literalmente, casi querer salir volando al kiosko a ver a Jolyne.

Me oculto en las sombras, cual vil ladrón se tratase. Mierda, es mi casa no debería de estar actuando de esta manera. Los observo a lo lejos, solo están bailando… ¡No!, ¡esto no puede ser! Giorno Giovana está besando desenfrenadamente a mi hija, y ella no opone resistencia.

El radio de distancia en el que me encuentro no me permite utilizar a Star Platinum. Corro hacia ellos, el radio de The World puede ser utilizado.

– ¡Star Platinum! ¡The World! – grito.

5 segundos: me acerco cada vez más a ellos, 4 segundos: me encuentro a dos metros de ellos, 3 segundos: me encuentro a un metro de ellos, 2 segundos: tomo a Giorno por la espalda y lo separo de Jolyne, 1 segundo: le doy un derechazo con Star Platinum a Giorno. Se reanuda el tiempo.

A pesar de la oscuridad, observe el estupor de Jolyne

– Lárgate de mi casa – escupo furioso – lárgate ahora.

– Jotaro, por favor, déjame explicarte – no había nada que explicar todo estaba más que claro, su falta de respeto me sulfura aún más.

– Para ti soy el señor Kujo. Lárgate ahora, antes de que haga algo de lo cual vaya a arrepentirme después – Jolyne me toma fuertemente por el brazo, fue mi conexión con la cordura.

– Papá, detente por favor – Hago caso de lo que me dice, ella siempre fue mi bálsamo de propiedad y prudencia, sin embargo, me encuentro encolerizado.

– ¿Qué me detenga? Iba a faltarte al respeto justo aquí en el jardín.

Me retire un par de metros y les permito cruzar unas cuantas palabras antes de que Giorno se largase.

Tomo de la mano a Jolyne, la llevo dentro. No nos dirigimos ni una palabra ni una mirada. Nos encerramos en el estudio. Y por fin pude verla después de cinco años que nos distanciamos. Nos observamos largo rato el uno al otro.

La tenia por fin, ante mí. Mi hija. Y todo en ella me causo un remolino de emociones al querer verla como aquella mujer de hace veinticinco años. Lo sé, no es ella, mi Jolyne es diferente a esa versión alterna. Ella viste un vestido blanco corto de manga larga, con terminaciones estampadas florales, acompañado de unas zapatillas rojas, su característico peinado y un maquillaje discreto.

Pero por lo mucho o poco que me platicaba Josuke, Jolyne es muy similar a su versión alterna, solo que más grácil y con presencia de una dama de sociedad. Ella también me mira, y me reprendo internamente el prensar así de mi propia hija. Todos estos pensamientos me provocan incomodidad, solo me encojo de hombros y oculto la mirada en mi gorra.

– Solo voy a pedirte que te des a respetar y respetes esta casa – digo después de la larga pausa.

– Nunca he propiciado algo que pudiese interpretarse de esa forma – me reta – aun soy virgen.

Desconozco los verdaderos motivos por los cuales esa frase me causo alivio y felicidad. Josuke entra intempestivamente.

– ¿Sucede algo? Escuché ruido en el jardín y después solo vi a Giorno marcharse sangrando de la nariz – me encuentro totalmente serio, mi mandíbula se tensa.

– Nada de qué preocuparse, Josuke – interviene Jolyne – solo fue Jotaro comportándose como un padre sobreprotector ante su hija.

Josuke me lanza una mirada con total desaprobación, después de todo, Giorno es su mejor amigo, le devuelvo el gesto. Al parecer ella se encuentra cansada y hastiada, camina delante mío y Josuke para dirigirse a la puerta. Josuke la toma de la mano y la atrae para sí.

– ¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte de mí? – Jolyne esboza una risita picara y nerviosa, ¿qué está pasando? Josuke coloca su dedo índice bajo el mentón y su pulgar acaricia los labios de mi hija, estoy en shock. Ambos cierran los ojos y se besan superficialmente – Buenas noches, ragazza – Jolyne ríe divertida, me quedo de piedra.

– Buenas noches, Josuke – su sonrisa es radiante, natural y como si se tratase de una tragedia, cambia su expresión a una completa seriedad – Buenas noches, Jotaro – Ni siquiera se digna a mirarme. Ambos seguimos con la mirada a Jolyne hasta que cierra la puerta.

– ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? – pregunto indignado.

– ¿Te refieres al beso? Es un saludo, despedida propio de Italia… – continua, Josuke habla y habla, pero no lo escucho del todo, no puedo ni pensarlo ¿Cuántos años estuvieron realizando esa costumbre? – … así que poco a poco me acostumbre y…

No pude seguir escuchando, golpeo a Josuke en los mismos labios que por tantos años besé y que besaron al mismo tiempo a mi hija.

Josuke se quedó en shock, nunca en los años que vivimos juntos le había levantado la mano, salvo la primera vez cuando nos conocimos.

– Lo siento – digo sin más y salgo del estudio. Hoy también dormiremos separados.

Entro a mi pieza, no enciendo la luz, me siento en una de las sillas de la habitación. ¿Qué estaba pasado conmigo? Oculto mi rostro con mis manos, ocultando la vergüenza que ahora siento.

"Recuerda que por una mujer echaron a Adán del paraíso… Mientras que la anterior ya se había ido"

Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, entiendo el significado de esas palabras.

&&&  
Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero y lo hayan disfruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Jolyne pov

Desde que tengo uso de la razón, siempre éramos Jotaro y yo. Ocasionalmente los abuelos Holy y Sadao pasaban tiempo con nosotros, y en eventos solos muy especiales, los bisabuelos Suzie Q y Joseph. Mamá murió cuando tenía 2 años, por eso, mi padre me crió con mucho ahínco y abnegación. No era tan joven ni un poco más grande que yo, ni siquiera con una niña tan pequeña y frágil.

Conforme fui creciendo, me percaté de ciertos patrones en la gente que nos rodeaba. Jotaro Kujo era un hombre joven, atractivo, varonil, viudo, padre soltero y con una fortuna que pronto heredaría las manos de su padre y abuelo, sin embargo, sin embargo, poco para que pueda adquirir sus propios medios; Sin embargo, he tenido algo ... algo que noté desde el preescolar, muchas mujeres y hombres empezaron a acercarse a él. ¿No volvería a locas a las personas? Tener una hija ni siquiera fue un problema. Observando las personas detrás de mi padre desde que yo era muy pequeña. Incluido cuando entré a la primaria el año pasado se publica en sus 20's. Recuerdo las miradas de los otros padres y madres en mi propio padre. Especialmente de los que eran solteros.

Resulta un poco chocante. Para mi fortuna, Jotaro, solo tenía ojos para mí y yo adoraba eso. A donde quiera que fuera, el me llevaba consigo. Cuando Jotaro sabía de antemano que el viaje era prolongado, me explicaba que me ausentaría y me quedaría en el cuidado de mis abuelos, pero bastaba solo unos cuantos pucheros y rabietas, para que el cambiara de parecer.

Todo el verano de 1999, en el cual viajamos a Japón para buscar un familiar que estaba perdido. Fue ese verano de 1999 en Morioh, donde conocí a Josuke Higashikata, el hijo ilegitimo de bisabuelo Joseph. Josuke era solo un poco más bajo que Jotaro, sus ojos eran muy azules y me parecieron divertidos. Era un joven muy distinto de Jotaro: era más abierto, más extrovertido, divertido, un polo opuesto a Jotaro. Sin embargo, nuestra estadía se prolonga más de lo planeado debido a una circunstancia que hoy en día con mayor congruencia. Como un juego de niños se trata, mi inocencia e ingenuidad infantil me mantuvieron al margen de las situaciones peligrosas. Pero me gusta pasar el tiempo con Josuke, siempre me hizo sentir querida y especial,

Al poco tiempo de llegar a Morioh, sufrí grandes fiebres, Josuke me explicó posteriormente que algo similar le pasó a él cuando durante su infancia despertó los poderes de su stand. Jotaro no podía darse abasto en atenderme y estar al tanto del progreso de las circunstancias que originaban el despertar de mis poderes. Resignado tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto, como once años atrás lo hizo con su madre, para poder ver mi pronta mejoría. Esa fue la primera vez en mi vida que, a pesar de estar en el mismo plano geográfico, pasé tanto tiempo alejada de mi padre. No obstante, mis poderes stand no lograron despertar del todo. Cuando estuve completamente recuperada, me volví aún más apegada a él.

Muy semejante a mis sentimientos de pequeña, cuando asistía en preescolar recuerdo que mis amigos me dijeron que Jotaro y yo no podíamos casarnos, estaba inconsolable, tuvieron que llamar a Jotaro a la escuela para que pudiera tranquilizarme. Yo solo le pregunté:

– ¿Entonces, quien se casará conmigo? – esbozó una sonrisa amarga, me cargó y abrazó durante un largo rato.

– Un hombre más fuerte que yo – como si de una mala noticia se tratase, fue lo único que se limitó a decir.

Esa anécdota la rememoré específicamente con Josuke el invierno de 2000. Diciéndole que el hombre más fuerte que Jotaro era él. Para mi sorpresa fui rechazada de una forma muy dulce y amable.

Ese mismo invierno, una noche se realizó una fiesta de gala de la fundación Speedwagon, llevada a cabo en el Hotel de Morioh, cabe señalar que era muy extraño que la fundación realizase un evento en un pueblo en medio de la nada. Jotaro me explicó que fue una petición suya, dado que la fiesta era para conmemorar la fauna marina nativa de Morioh y salvaguardar el ecosistema de una rara estrella marina que le dio el mérito de obtener su doctorado.

La fiesta se realizó pasada mi hora de dormir, me esforcé de sobremanera para mantenerme despierta. Quería bailar una pieza con Josuke. Me recibió cálidamente en la suite que había reservado, lo esperé mientras terminaba de arreglarse, pero el sueño logró vencerme poco a poco. Josuke me recostó en su cama y deslizo las puertas de la habitación. Un ruido me despertó, supuse que Josuke había tirado algo en la sala de estar de la suite, me levanté de la cama. Observé la hora en un reloj, ya era de madrugada, me había perdido de todo el evento, pero quizás… Me asomé por el espacio entre las dos puertas. Toda esperanza con Josuke desapareció en ese momento. Pude ver a mi padre y a Josuke besándose muy apasionadamente. Regresé a la cama fingiendo estar dormida, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que el sueño me venciese nuevamente.

Amaba a Josuke. Amaba a Jotaro. Quería que fueran felices, pero desconocía los detalles que en su romance los llevarían a tomar una decisión definitiva.

De un día para otro, el verano de 2002 algo cambió. Jotaro habló conmigo. Me explicó de la forma de la que yo entendiese que, Josuke viviría con nosotros a partir de ese momento.

En realidad, no supe que sentí, los dos hombres que más amaba terminarían juntos. Así mi padre se refugió en los brazos del tío Josuke. No lo vi como algo malo, no porque ambos fuesen hombres o de la misma sangre. Los amaba a ambos y lo único que deseaba es verlos felices.

Los meses pasaron y figurábamos como una familia feliz, un poco fuera del molde de lo convencional, pero feliz. Josuke era aquella sanación que Jotaro necesitaba, y no hablo solo de la habilidad de su stand, Josuke siempre procuró sanar las heridas más profundas y oscuras del pasado de mi padre.

Poco tiempo después de cumplir 10 años, Jotaro nos anunció que viajaríamos a Nápoles por asuntos familiares.

Incluso antes de realizar el viaje a Nápoles, estuve al tanto de quién era Giorno Giovanna, por las fotografías en el pizarrón que Jotaro tenía en su estudio, Siempre fui muy curiosa y también cuidadosa de que él no me sorprendiera husmeando en dicho lugar. En ese momento no lo entendía, pero resultaba ser el tío del bisabuelo Joseph.

Giorno tenía tan solo 17 años cuando lo conocí, era un joven esbelto, bien parecido, sus ojos azules claro daban el contraste perfecto con su cabello rubio. Diferente a las fotografías con su cabello negro que le hacían dar cierto parecido a mi padre. Para mí, siempre fue un contemporáneo de Josuke, para muchos, ya era todo un hombre, y más en el ambiente en el que estaba. Jotaro siempre quiso mantenernos al margen de los negocios de Giorno, el cual fungía como líder de una banda de mafia italiana, Passione, que mantenía en orden el control de armas y drogas para el público en general.

Conforme pasaron los años los viajes a Nápoles se hacían más frecuentes. Incluso convencí a Jotaro de estudiar la preparatoria en Italia.

Podía estar cerca de Giorno y cada vez lo admiraba más y más, el objetivo de su banda me parecía muy loable, trayendo consigo prosperidad y beneficios la sociedad, y no solo para él. El por su parte, prefería mantenerme al margen.

Josuke preocupado por mi seguridad, viajaba para pasar temporadas cortas conmigo. Jotaro no me visitó ni una sola vez. El trato continuo y camaradería impulsó a que Josuke y Giorno se volvieron los mejores amigos, por mi parte yo figuraba entre una de sus personas especiales, como familia.

Giorno consiguió una punta de flecha y acelero el proceso del despertar de mi stand, Josuke se sintió más aliviado, al menos así podía defenderme mejor de otros usuarios stand y personas comunes.

Desconozco en que momento la admiración paso a convertirse en atracción y esta misma en amor. Me cuestionaba noche tras noche el cómo actuaría mi padre ante tal confesión, después de todo, yo era la media sobrina tátara nieta de Giorno. ¿Reaccionaria tan bien como yo lo hice cuando Jotaro decidió que él y Josuke vivirían juntos? Quizás… eso me ayudaba a sentirme menos culpable por lo que sentía por Giorno.

Pero me equivoqué. Todo el apoyo que recibía por parte de Josuke, era inversamente proporcional a la atención recibida por Jotaro. Los tres años de preparatoria, no recibí ni una sola llamada, correo, video llamada, carta, telegrama o señales de interés de Jotaro Kujo. Como si el simple hecho de tener una hija "separada de sus pantalones" le impidiese ver que aún seguía viva. Estas acciones me encolerizaron.

Con ayuda de Josuke y Giorno decidí estudiar un par de años alta costura y diseño de moda, después de todo tenia cerca la capital de la moda, Milán. Si bien, también podía darme escapadas esporádicas a París. En Londres se encontraba la mansión Joestar. Por muy cómico que pareciese y como lo escuché alguna vez en una película barata de comedia "Todo Europa es un gran patio de juegos". Y si mi padre se oponía, podía sacar a relucir su viaje de juventud de cincuenta días para poder salvar a la vida de la abuela Holy.

Entrando al grado universitario, deje pasar ese enamoramiento infantil por Giorno, solo quería pasar mi tiempo con Josuke. Fue ahí que cuando dejé de insistir, logré captar la atención de Giorno.

La relación con Jotaro se tensó aún más con el fallecimiento del bisabuelo Joseph, le dimos el último adiós y sus restos descansarían alado de los de la tátara – tátara abuela Erina Joestar. El día de la ceremonia no se presentó. Shisuka – hija adoptiva del bisabuelo –, Josuke y Tomoko estaban destrozados dado que el trato entre ellos tres se había vuelto muy cercano tras la muerte de la bisabuela Suzie Q, ello conllevo a la convivencia abierta entre estos. Josuke estaba contrariado, creyó que Jotaro no había asistido dado a mi presencia con Giorno, pero estaba equivocado. Nadie conocía a Jotaro como lo hacía yo. Necesitaba su espacio. Para mí fue un duro golpe, Joseph siempre fue mi vínculo con el pasado de Jotaro, y un intermediario para poder intentar un acercamiento posterior con mi padre. Pero Joseph se marchó antes de poder lograrlo.

Empero, las cosas posteriores al funeral se desarrollaron de una manera favorable. Celebré el año nuevo 2012 en Roma con Giorno, para mi sorpresa, hizo una declaración de amor digna de un jefe de la mafia, cerrando algunas calles, prolongando la estadía en restaurantes, incluso fue espontaneo con su stand al regalarme 520 rosas:

– 520 rosas indican que quiero que en 13 vidas – comenzó a explicar – nuestro amor es genuino, nuestra relación no podría ser mejor.

Yo estaba totalmente deslumbrada por él y sus atenciones, más por el hecho de que el correspondía mis sentimientos de chiquilla enamorada. Sellé nuestra relación con nuestro primer beso.

Compartí mi sentir con Josuke, él me apoyó totalmente. Siempre podría contar con él. El verdadero problema sería mi padre. Junto con Josuke organice el plan de pasar una temporada en la mansión de Nueva York, para que formalizase con Giorno nuestra relación. Josuke actuó como intermediario entre ambos.

El vuelo fue largo y tedioso, llegamos alrededor de las 4:00 pm hora de América, aun me encontraba un poco confundida por el cambio de horario. Una limosina de la familia estaba esperándonos. Tenía casi una década que no pisaba la mansión, no recordaba lo lejos que se localizaba. ¿reaccionaria bien mi padre al verme nuevamente?, ¿cómo le caería la noticia? Me sentía demasiado nerviosa y presionada. Sin que me diera cuenta, la limosina ya se había detenido, la servidumbre se disponía a llevar el equipaje dentro de la casa. Me acerque a Josuke:  
– ¿Podrías distraer a Jotaro un rato? – le dije, mientras recordaba que ese trato lo teníamos entre ambos desde que era una niña pequeña, tal cual una niña contándole su más íntimo secreto a su mejor amigo –No me siento del todo preparada, no lo he visto en varios años… necesito… digerir bien la situación – con toda la ternura y comprensión del mundo me miró.

– Hablaré con TU PADRE – realzó las palabras para que denotara la diferencia, ¿hace cuantos años me refería a Jotaro por su nombre y no por lo que era, mi padre? – ve con cuidado – selló un cálido beso superficial en mis labios, costumbre que adquirimos desde que vivía en Italia, al principio le resultó un poco raro este tipo de práctica, sobre todo por su crianza japonesa, pero con el tiempo se fue desinhibiendo, y él era el que tenía la iniciativa de dar los besos como señales de bienvenida o despedida.

Salimos de los terrenos de la familia alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Si llegase tarde, no creía que Jotaro estuviese esperándome despierto. Pasé el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche con Giorno, dándole el tour exprés por algunos lugares de interés en la ciudad.

Regresamos aproximadamente a las cinco de la madrugada. Bajamos de la limosina, caminamos un momento por los jardines y como si de románticos empedernidos nos tratásemos, bailamos sin música en el kiosko del jardín principal. Era una atmosfera encantadora, fundimos nuestros corazones en un apasionado beso. De la nada Giorno fue arrebatado de mis brazos y recibió un fuerte puñetazo. De reojo observe a por primera vez Star Platinum.

– Lárgate de mi casa – escuche a mi padre, furioso – lárgate ahora.

– Jotaro, por favor, déjame explicarte –pareciese que esto lo enardeció aún más.

– Para ti soy el señor Kujo. Lárgate ahora, antes de que haga algo de lo cual vaya a arrepentirme después –sujetaba a mi padre del brazo.

– Papá detente por favor – no lo reconocía, estaba vuelto una furia.  
– ¿Qué me detenga? Iba a faltarte al respeto justo aquí en el jardín – logre tranquilizarlo un poco, de verdad no podía reconocerlo.

– Giorno, por favor vete, hablaremos después, ya que las aguas se calmen. Trate de esbozar una sonrisa fingida. Giorno se marchó.

Jotaro me tomo de la mano y me llevo dentro de la casa, nos encerramos en su estudio, lugar donde los temas más serios y delicados eran tratados. Pude vislumbrarlo por completo ante la luz artificial. Hacía cinco años que no lo veía. Nos observamos largo rato el uno al otro.

Apenas podía creer que el hombre que tenía ante mi fuese mi padre, no representaba la edad que decía que poseía, la madurez lo había vuelto aún más atractivo. Sus ojos turquesa brillaban. Escane a Jotaro, llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca muy ceñida con una estrella al frente, haciendo juego con su gorra. Un pantalón medio animalistico y una gabardina morada. ¿ya se encontraba en la famosa crisis de los 40's? Mi comportamiento lo incómodo, solo se encogió de hombros y ocultó la mirada ante su gorra.

– Solo voy a pedirte que te des a respetar y respetes esta casa – dijo por fin.

Cuestioné su argumento, me encontraba furiosa, para mi fortuna entró Josuke, eso provocó que Jotaro no insistiera con el asunto. Me despedí de Josuke, no sin antes, que él me tomara de la mano, para que pudiésemos despedirnos con un beso que años atrás acuñamos como nuestra costumbre. Salí del estudio. No presté atención a muchos detalles posteriores.

Ahora, heme aquí. Me siento como una niña pequeña regañada por su padre. Enciendo la luz. Me encuentro en mi habitación, mi vieja habitación. Recorro visualmente cada detalle de la misma. Aún conservo algunos objetos de mi adolescencia, algunas muñecas que guardé para las visitas recurrentes de Shizuka, la cual no veía desde el funeral del bisabuelo Joseph. Me siento en la cama, me recuesto. Cierro los ojos y suspiro, ¿de verdad Jotaro aun insistía en tratarme como una niña pequeña? Abro los ojos, mis párpados se sienten pesados. El cambio de horario me ha afectado. Quizás lo mejor sería no dormir, tengo tantas cosas que hacer en esta habitación, reacondicionarla para una joven mujer de 20 años. Es decir, me había planteado volver a vivir en esta mansión y pasar temporadas cortas con Jotaro y Josuke.

Me incorporo y giro la vista, observo el reloj de mi mesita de noche, seis veinte. Bien, dispongo de un poco de tiempo de separar los objetos que ya no utilizaré, lo mejor será donarlos a quienes lo necesiten. Me levanto de la cama y pongo manos a la obra. La primera depuración va dirigida al closet, con ello puedo hacer un poco de espacio para la ropa en mis maletas, que, gracias al servicio, ya estaban en la habitación. Abro el closet, recorro con mi mano las prendas. ¿tanto había crecido? Numerosos recuerdos vienen a mi mente mientras descuelgo, doblo y coloco la ropa sobre la cama.

La luz del sol comienza a inundar la habitación. Siete de la mañana. Decido bajar un poco antes de la hora programada para el desayuno.

Me ducho, quiero quitarme ese humor de doce horas de avión. Salgo, me envuelvo en la toalla y escojo un conjunto compuesto por unos jeans blancos, con un top rosa y una sudadera con perforaciones de corazón, seco mi cabello y realizo mi característico peinado. Me maquillo.

Salgo de la habitación y recorro los pasillos. Bajo la escalera y tomo camino a la cocina. Al parecer no han ocurrido grandes cambios en la mansión, solo cambios mínimos en decoración. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al entrar en la cocina encontrar a Jotaro preparando el desayuno.

Trato de actuar normal. Y no preguntar nada al respecto. Después de todo, conociendo su estupor, probablemente le pidió al servicio completo que se tomaran unos días. Sin percatarse de mi presencia, arrastro una silla y me siento frente a la isla de la cocina. Con la mayor naturalidad del mundo esbozo un saludo.

– Buen día, Jotaro – este se encuentra a espaldas mío, gira un poco la cabeza. No le ha agradado mi saludo o al menos el que me dirija a él por su nombre. Lo noto tenso. Lo mejor será, desayunar en paz y hablar después, de lo ocurrido en el jardín. Me resulta bastante agradable ver a Jotaro cocinar, lo hacía frecuentemente cuando yo era muy pequeña. Trae puesta una camisa blanca semi abierta, con un chaleco negro, un pantalón de vestir negro a juego con un saco negro de rallas blanca, este último lo tenía una silla para evitar ensuciarlo. Todo su atuendo cubierto por un mandil de chef, sin olvidar su gorra y un par de cinturones. Aun en silencio, comienza a poner la mesa y servir. Silencio incómodo.

Observo los platillos que Jotaro pone sobre la isla: fruta, waffles con miel de maple y almendras, tostadas con mermelada y queso cotagge, omelletes con tocino y no podían faltar esos batidos extraños que parecen desagradables y que, solo él sabe hacer que sepan deliciosos. Tiene muy presente que todos estos son mis platillos favoritos para el desayuno. Resulta un poco gracioso que el siempre insistía en proporcionar a mi cuerpo un buen desayuno. Si se enterara que durante la preparatoria solo desayunaba un tazón de cereal o un café, si había suerte, se hubiese alarmado. Otro silencio incómodo. Vuelve a darme la espalda. Está preparando café en la máquina de expreso.

– Buen día – Josuke entra a la cocina – bajé al comedor y no había nadie ahí, vine para acá – comenta – es fantástico que compartamos el desayuno como en los viejos tiempos – se acerca amenamente mientras me da un beso en la frente. Limpio el queso cotagge de la comisura de mis labios. Volteo a verlo de reojo, viste un traje negro con una camisa roja, no trae corbata. Es extraño, no me saludo igual que siempre.

Jotaro sirve café para los tres. Fue una noche difícil necesito un poco de cafeína en mi sistema para poder soportar el día. Josuke y él se sientan y comienzan a comer en silencio. Noto la tensión entre ambos. Es una atmósfera bastante pesada. En ese instante, me percato el porqué de la tensión entre ellos. Josuke tiene el labio roto. Probablemente pasó algo entre ellos hace unas horas. Quizás se desquitó con Josuke por lo ocurrido. Jotaro toma el periódico, se coloca sus lentes y comienza a leerlo ¿desde cuándo usa lentes para lectura? Ese toque hace que se vea intelectual y resalta sus rasgos, haciendo lucir más atractivo. Me apresuro a terminar mi desayuno.

– Planeo donar mis viejos objetos a la caridad – por fin rompo el silencio – estaré ocupada parte del día.

– Me parece bien, puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas – puntualiza Josuke – tengo algunos pendientes con los auditores, sobre la inmobiliaria, pero puedo hacerme de un espacio – Jotaro por su parte estaba concentrado en su periódico.

– Gracias, pero lo haré sola, no quiero molestarte. Me tengo que retirar – separo mi asiento un poco de la isla, Josuke también se levanta y me ayuda a apartar la silla – gracias, otra vez – bromeo – Gracias Jotaro, todo estuvo delicioso, como siempre – Justo antes de despedirme de Josuke, Jotaro interrumpe.

– Jolyne, voy a pedirte que evites esas demostraciones de afecto extranjero – dice bajando el periódico y retirándose los lentes. Nuevamente lo está haciendo. Tratando de controlarme como si yo fuese una niñita. Y no solo conmigo, también imponiéndose ante Josuke. Me enerva su actitud. Tomo a Josuke de las solapas del traje y le planto un beso. Es un beso con desesperación y frenesí, pero logro saborear los labios de Josuke, aquellos labios con los que soñaba de pequeña. Interrumpo el beso.

– Puedo dirigirme a Josuke como yo desee, mientras él me lo permita – contesto furiosa, observo la cara de sorpresa de mi padre – ¿no es así Josuke? – no contesta, se encuentra confundido por lo que acaba de pasar. Me había salido con la mía.

Por fin estoy delimitando mi rol como adulto ante mi padre. Él se limpia la boca con la servilleta y muestra la mueca de una sonrisa. - Me parece razonable tu punto - lo que he visto mejor que lo que yo esperaba - pero si nos apegamos a él y somos justos ... - Continúa - Me gustaría recibir ese mismo tipo de calidez extrajera.

Yo noquea su respuesta, no vi venir eso. ¿En serio era el mismo Jotaro? ¿Qué acabo de decir eso? Yo sonrojo El sonríe. Esto me provoca una furia tremenda. Salgo empujando violentamente la puerta de la cocina.

9


	3. Chapter 3

JOSUKE POV

Jotaro se acerca poco a poco a mí, estoy contrariado, ¿nuevamente lo habrá tomado a mal? Me arrincona contra la pared, estoy a su merced.

Solo nos detenemos unos cuantos segundos para tomar un poco de aire. De pronto él dice:

– Al parecer ahora seremos una familia comunista – muestra una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Nunca lo había visto así, bromear de esa manera con un hecho histórico. Me gusta este Jotaro espontáneo.

El teléfono celular de Jotaro suena, somos interrumpidos. Observa la pantalla y se aleja un poco. Demora unos segundos, vacila. Finalmente contesta la llamada, sus respuestas son cortantes, tajantes. Presiento que algo ocurre, sin embargo le doy su espacio y no lo cuestiono, solo alcanzo a escuchar un "Te devolveré la llamada después. Adiós".

Abrazo a Jotaro por la espalda, mi nariz quiere impregnarse del aroma de su cuello.

– Tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver, son referentes a esta llamada – me siento por completo ignorado – te lo explicaré en su momento. Con permiso – sale de la cocina.

Estoy totalmente cohibido. Nuevamente solo.

El día inició de una forma un tanto extraña. El regreso de Jolyne, los celos de padre de Jotaro. El percatarse de la relación tan íntima que ella y yo tenemos, aceptarlo y ser participe nuestro, su espontaneidad…

Pero, ¿debería alarmarme por la llamada que acaba de recibir? Comentó que me lo explicaría. Debo respetar su decisión y ser paciente. Observo el reloj. Debo ir a la inmobiliaria. Tengo algunos pendientes y quiero regresar temprano para ayudar a Jolyne.

Subo a mi habitación a buscar mi corbata. Como si de un autómata se tratara, hago el nudo en ella. Reviso por última vez si tengo a la mano los objetos que utilizaré durante el día. Paso frente a la habitación de Jolyne, me quedo parado frente a ella, estoy tentado a tocar, pero… ¿qué le diría? Incluso no puedo inventar una simple excusa para poder verla. Me marcho, completamente derrotado.

Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Jolyne. Era el verano de 1999, cuando se desataron todos esos acontecimientos extraños en mi pueblo natal, Morioh, y recién había conocido a Jotaro.

Un domingo cualquiera me desperté más tarde de lo usual. Ya habían transcurrido los hechos relacionados con Anjuro. No obstante, aún me encontraba de luto, ni toda mi fuerza, ni mis habilidades impidieron la muerte de mi abuelo. Salí a vaguear.

No sé qué impulso me llevó a la playa. Fue ahí cuando la vi. Una chiquilla graciosa de unos 8 años, haciendo dibujos y castillos en la arena, cosa que me pareció extraño, puesto que aun no era temporada alta de turistas y no se veían sus padres cerca.

Mi curiosidad me llamó, me acerqué y me acuclillé a su lado.

– Hola, ¿sabes…? Es peligroso que estés aquí sola – la vi más a detalle, era una niña de ojos verdes intenso, tras unos mechones rubios teñidos y el resto de su cabello con rodetes odango. Tenía puesta una camiseta sin mangas, un short y un gran sombrero para cubrirse del sol. Su mano izquierda se aferraba a un paquete de caramelos. No contestó. Parecía que totalmente era una extranjera.

– No estoy sola, papá dejó a alguien para cuidarme – dijo con un perfecto japonés – y él dice que no debo de hablar con extraños. – Tenia toda la razón, si yo fuese otro en esa situación lo habría tomado como un pervertido tratando de aprovecharse de una niña pequeña. Me disponía a irme, de pronto ella volteó, hizo una seña a la persona que le cuidaba y me obsequió un caramelo. – Esta bien, papá dice que confíe en mis instintos, y creo que eres buena persona.

Pasé un rato con ella, nunca pregunté referente a su familia o apellido, no quería verme como un acosador.

Tiempo después, Jotaro me pidió un favor, que cuidase un día de su hija, me sobresaltó el hecho de que Jotaro estuviese casado y con una hija. Pero me impactó aún más que la niña de la playa fuese su hija.

Ella era madura para su edad, convivía muy amenamente con mis amigos y conocidos. Incluso mi madre le tomó cariño rápidamente, la cual la definía como una niña totalmente encantadora.

Pronto me identifiqué con ella, sentí esa empatía al ser un hijo de padre ausente y ella era huérfana de madre.

Pasados los eventos de Kira, ella y Jotaro visitaban frecuentemente el pueblo. Y posterior a ello, formalicé mi relación con su padre. Como siempre ella se comportó de una forma muy madura y lo aceptó.

Jolyne siempre hizo despertar en mi ese instinto humano que llaman paternidad. Sin embargo, a pesar de la madurez a su corta edad, siempre fue una niña en exceso mimada por Jotaro y para qué negarlo, por mí también lo fue.

– Josuke, cántame mi canción – repetía noche tras noche antes de ir a dormir, cuando Jotaro no se encontraba en casa. Con mucho cuidado la tomaba entre mis brazos.

_MY LADY _

_Por favor, al menos déjame _

_Encontrarte en mis sueños nuevamente _

_MY HONEY _

_Para así al fin decirte _

_Que te amo loca, intensamente _

_Construyamos juntos un arco iris _

_Que nos lleve hasta el paraíso _

_Y así admirarte una eternidad _

_Cuando estas junto a mí _

_Me lleno de felicidad _

_No has día alguno en el que en ti _

_Yo deje de pensar _

_Trabajando, estudiando o jugando _

_Sin importar lo que haga _

_Siempre estas a mi lado _

_Sabes que fue tu mirada _

_Con la que me enamoraste _

_Amo absolutamente todo de ti _

_No hay modelo ni actriz _

_Que se asemeje a ti _

_Tu cabello tu mirada _

_Y tus manos para mí _

_Son lo más hermoso de este mundo_

_Más que nada solo quiero_

_Que estemos juntos _

_Para así amarte__ desde hoy cada segundo _

_Tu voz es magia_

_Al mundo contagias_

_De alegría y felicidad por donde vayas_

_Basta con oírte para volverme tu siervo fiel_

_No voy a dejarte sola_

_No, no lo haré…_

Era una cancioncilla que alguna vez llegué escuchar a Koichi tararear pensando en Yukako. Después me di el tiempo para buscarla, al principio me pareció melosa y en jaquecosa. Eso cambió la primera vez que se la canté a Jolyne. No creí que fuese apropiada para ella, solo le cantaba las partes idóneas para su edad.

Creció y dejé de cantar la canción. Incluso siendo una adolescente, aun la visualizaba como aquella niña pequeña de la playa, jugando sola.

Desde que se marchó a Italia a estudiar, siempre estuve al cuidado de su bienestar.

Hace un año Giorno nos invitó a ella y a mí a la playa Cava dell'Isola Forio, en Nápoles. Ella se mostraba renuente dado a que se encontraba saturada de trabajos finales, pero pudo hacerse de un tiempo.

Fue ahí en esa playa, 11 años después de conocerla, que, pareciera que el mar se hubiese tragado a la pequeña niña solitaria de la playa y me devolviese una escultural y sensual mujer.

Fue ahí cuando recordé una parte que suprimí de aquella canción.

…_Tu singular figura me cautivó_

_Y tu belleza efecto en mi provocó_

_Aceleras mi pulso_

_Me traes loco_

_Te quiero poco a poco_

_Yo caí en el encanto de tu ser_

_Bajo un hechizo del cual no me quiero deshacer_

_Quiero caer en tus manos…_

_Eres la niña que a mis ojos me dan la luz_

_Que guía mi camino en la oscuridad…_

Una mujer…Una mujer en la que ahora más que nunca debía proteger, incluso de Giorno. Una mujer para la que yo siempre debería de estar. Una mujer que me había besado esta mañana.

Cubro brevemente mi rostro con mis manos. Es mejor dejar el pasado atrás, sin embargo, por más que huyas de él, este terminará alcanzándote.

Cuando estas ocupado, el tiempo vuela, mi tarde se concreta a atender a los contadores, abogados y auditores para que revisasen los últimos movimientos de la empresa, dado a una desviación de fondos mal versados que recién había detectado. Para mi suerte Jotaro los había llamado desde temprano y nos concretamos en encontrar y tratar de solucionar la raíz de dicho problema.

Me despido de ellos, acompañándolos a la puerta. Eso fue agotador. Me dirijo nuevamente a mi oficina. Pido a mi asistente por el interfon que revise mi agenda. Quiero irme temprano a casa. Camino hasta la ventana y observo la vista. Mi asistente me llama:

– Señor, una dama lo busca – me dice.

– ¿Tiene una cita? – cuestiono.

– No señor, de hecho, ya no tiene ningún pendiente el día de hoy. Pero la dama insiste mucho en querer ser atendida por usted.

– Hazla pasar, por favor –comento un poco hastiado, las visitas sin cita me resultan un tanto desagradables, ya que no respetan el tiempo de otras personas. Pero la persona ya se encontraba aquí, no tardaría mucho.

Al abrirse la puerta aparece ante mí una mujer de mediana edad, pero muy atractiva. Tiene puesto un traje tipo sastre y su cabello morado va recogido de una manera muy sofisticada.

– Buenas tardes – extiendo mi brazo y ofrezco mi mano para saludarla – Dígame, ¿qué puedo hacer hoy por usted?

– Buenas tardes señor Higashikata, estoy en busca de una locación para establecer mi negocio en la ciudad.

– Claro, hábleme de su negocio.

– Es una casa de moda. Busco algo que me sea útil para el área de diseño, taller de costura, un pequeño almacén y para comercializar los productos – me muestro un tanto curioso.

– Muy bien, ¿tiene algunas zonas que le gustaría contemplar?

– Zonas comerciales, pero estoy abierta… a sugerencias – la escucho decir con una pícara sonrisa.

– Bien… – ignoro el comentario – Tengo algunas opciones, contemplando las especificaciones que me pide. Hay espacios prometedores en Williamsburg, Dumbo, Chelsea y SoHo – corroboro estos datos en mi computadora.

– Noté que mostró cierto interés cuando comenté el tipo de giro – cambia el tema de la conversación.

– Oh... Si... Es que mi... – comienzo.

– Ya veo... Su novia se dedica al medio – pone una mano en la mejilla fingiendo vergüenza.

– No, disculpe. Es mi sobrina – estoy un poco molesto, no me gusta entablar conversaciones personales con los clientes.

– Discúlpame usted, intuí que por el brillo en sus ojos se trataba de su novia – me desagrada su comentario – Pero si es su familiar deduzco que es una joven muy atractiva. ¿No está interesada en modelar?

– No ha comentado nada al respecto – miento. Su sueño siempre ostentó en estar en las pasarelas con sus propios diseños.

– ¡Que lastima! Me gustaría conocerla. Quizás pueda acogerla como aprendiz y modelo.

– Gracias, hablare con ella. Por mi parte es todo lo que puedo ofrecer de mis servicios por el momento – me pongo de pie, quiero concluir su visita. Ofrezco mi mano y la acompaño a la puerta. No para de hablar, pero no presto mucha atención a lo que dice –No olvide agendar la próxima cita con mi asistente, para que realicemos las visitas pertinentes y contemple las posibilidades. Que tenga buen día.

– Muchas gracias. Con permiso.

Siempre fui paciente y tolerante con las mujeres respecto a sus temas de interés. Ahora entiendo a Jotaro con su termino de "perras escandalosas".

Mi teléfono suena, es Giorno. Contesto, me reclino en mi silla.

– Hola Gio, ¿cómo te va?

– Hola, todo bien. ¿Estarás libre esta noche? Quiero que nos acompañes esta noche a Jolyne y a mí a un lugar – suena impaciente – necesitamos un chaperón – bromea.

– ¿De qué se trata, ya hablaste con ella? – ha logrado captar mi atención.

– Justamente acabo de colgar con ella. El día de hoy en la noche se realizará una pasarela, la New York Fashion Week, he movido un poco mis influencias y conseguí pases VIP – escucho atentamente – conozco a una de las organizadoras del evento y la convencí de que Jolyne participe como modelo – creo haber escuchado algo de eso entre tanta vociferación que soltaba la última clienta.

– Gio, todo eso suena muy interesante – tomo una pausa – pero la moda no es mi espacialidad, me sentiría fuera de lugar.

– … Ya veo… creo que Jolyne se sentirá un poco decepcionada si tu no estas presente en su debut como modelo – Giorno está chantajeándome.

– Si ese es el caso, creo que Jotaro también apreciaría estar presente para ello – silencio incómodo.

– …De acuerdo… – largo suspiro – solo espero que Jotaro lo vea con buenos ojos, ya sabes cómo es – otro suspiro – enviaré una limosina para recogerlos, Jolyne ya está al tanto de la hora en que pasaran por ustedes.

– Gracias, ¿me confirmas el lugar y la hora por favor? – tomo lápiz y papel de mi escritorio.

– 10:00 pm. Spring Studios, Tribeca, 50 Varick Street. Solo den sus nombres en la entrada.

– Listo. – puntualizo mi anotación – Apenas tengo tiempo de ir a cambiarme, Gio. Gracias.

– Nos vemos en un rato. Hasta luego.

Salgo de la oficina. Me despido de mi asistente. Bajo al estacionamiento y conduzco hacia la mansión. Quizás hoy estrené ese nuevo traje que adquirí la semana pasada.

Después de dos horas, llego a casa, el trafico estuvo infernal. Solo espero que no demoremos mucho para llegar a la hora programada. Jotaro no está en casa. Al parecer aún no termina de solucionar sus asuntos referentes a la llamada de esta mañana. Subo a mi habitación para darme un baño rápido.

Salgo de la ducha, tomo mi celular mientras me dirijo a mi guardarropa para elegir un traje. Marco al celular de Jotaro. Un timbre, dos timbres, tres, nunca tarda tanto en contestar mis llamadas. Pongo el altavoz y comienzo a vestirme.

– ¿Sucede algo? – por fin escucho su voz.

– Hola. Si, está todo bien. Llamo referentemente a una invitación que nos hizo Giorno… – soy interrumpido.

– No tengo tiempo para eso… – dice molesto.

– No, no, espera no vayas a colgar. Es referente a tu hija. – capto su atención – Jolyne tenía intenciones de asistir a una pasarela de moda esta noche, la New York Fashion Week, Giorno movió un poco sus influencias y consiguió pases VIP – escucho un quejido de Jotaro, yo sigo insistiendo con el mismo argumento que Giorno utilizó conmigo – y no solo eso. Ella siempre ha aspirado a ser una modelo, quizás sea la noche en la que pueda debutar como una, Giorno también se encargó de ello. Creo que para Jolyne es importante que su padre…

– ¿A qué hora se realizará? – creí que sería mas difícil convencerlo.

– A las 10:00 pm en Spring Studios, Tribeca, 50 Varick Street. Puedo pedir que guarden tu pase – explico.

– … Llegaré un poco tarde, pero estaré ahí. Adiós – cuelga.

Buen, fue más fácil de lo que pensé, de antemano sé que Jolyne conoce el motivo de su salida, pero no la sorpresa que le espera esta noche. He terminado de arreglarme. Salgo de mi habitación para buscarla. Toco su puerta.

– Adelante – la escucho decir. Entro, pero no la veo por ningún lado. – Estoy en la ducha, ya salgo.

Observo su habitación, movió algunas cosas de lugar. Una pila de cajas para donaciones. Ya no es esa habitación de adolescente que dejó cinco años atrás. Escucho un ruido. Está por salir del baño.

– Giorno me llamó, fue una grata sorpresa. – la observo, trae su cabello suelto y mojado, su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla – Disculpa si aún no estoy vestida. No tardaré mucho.

– No discúlpame, tu a mí. De haber sabido que estabas…. así, hubiese esperado afuera – me siento un poco nervioso.

– No hay motivo – toma una toalla que estaba sobre la cama y comienza a secar su cabello – antes nos bañábamos juntos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicimos? – retira la toalla de su cabeza y me mira detenidamente.

– Cuando tenías trece… cuando… – dudo en responder, me siento muy apenado al respecto.

– Oh si, cuando me vino la primera regla – lo dice con total naturalidad. – Jotaro preparó esa noche sekihan – se acerca despacio hacia mí – … aun no me has saludado debidamente – rodea con sus brazos mi cuello y me besa.

Siento ese beso como el de la mañana, lleno de desesperación. Me dejo llevar, ¿en qué momento permití que esto pasara? La toalla cae, recorro la suave piel de su espalda con mis manos. Ella se aferra a mí, desesperada. Ya no me importa nada, la tengo aquí para mí. No me importa Giorno, ni Jotaro, solo estamos ella y yo.

No sé en qué momento llegamos a la cama. Estoy sobre de ella, beso su cuello, aspiro su fragancia. Me enloquece. Saboreo sus pechos. Ella arquea su espalda, la escucho gemir mi nombre. Me detengo y la observo. Veo su cara llena de placer.

– Creo que no debemos llegar tarde… – dice con una risita nerviosa – será mejor que me esperes… abajo – me comenta cubriéndose un poco. Me jala de la corbata – Josuke… será nuestro pequeño secreto – me lo dice con un tono lascivo y dándome un suave beso en los labios.

Salgo rápidamente de la habitación, no creo ser capaz de detenerme si algo así vuelve a ocurrir. Siento que había jodido todo. Bajo a la estancia y la espero.

Solo espero quince minutos, ella baja, luce espectacular con un vestido azul celeste y blanco con decoraciones de mariposas blancas y unos guantes de encaje negro. La limosina ya nos espera.

Subimos a la limosna. Yo solo tomo su mano y la beso. Ella me ve con ternura, recarga su cabeza en mi hombro. Y es así que con nuestro silencio no nos decimos nada y nos decimos todo. No nos dirigimos la palabra en todo el camino.

Llegamos al lugar pactado. Jolyne se ve radiante. Le ofrezco mi brazo para que caminemos juntos. Giorno ya nos estaba esperando. De pronto Jolyne me suelta, siento un vacío cuando la veo besar a Giorno e ir tomados de la mano. Los sigo de cerca como su sombra.

– Pero el escenario está en otra dirección – escucho decir a Jolyne.

– Ya lo verás, te tengo una sorpresa – nos dirigimos tras bambalinas y una mujer hace señas a Giorno – Esta noche, no solo estarás en la pasarela, si no que formaras pate de ella – observo la cara de asombro y felicidad de Jolyne, su sueño apenas comenzaba. No pude evitar sentirme un poco triste en que, Giorno fuese el origen de su felicidad.

Ella habla un momento con la diseñadora y el organizador, sobre el modelo que usará y su hora de salida.

– Josuke, espérame un momento, iré a ver si llegó Jotaro y a ubicar nuestros lugares, enseguida vuelvo por ti –me explica y se va.

– Josuke – escucho a Jolyne, volteo a verla de frente – traerán el vestido que usare y... – la interrumpo.

– Jolyne, sobre lo que pasó hace unas horas en casa, quiero que sepas que…. – no puedo terminar la frase, siento un mal presentimiento –¡Llama a tu stand! ¡Rápido!

Estamos espalda con espalda, llamamos a nuestros stands, Crazy Diamond y Stone Free. Observamos el movimiento de las personas. Algo no me cuadra.

De pronto ambos stands desaparecen. Las luces se apagan, escuchamos los gritos de la gente. Empujo a Jolyne lejos, algo malo va a pasar.

La escucho gritar mi nombre, pero me desvanezco. Creo que me desmaye. Me fundo en la completa oscuridad.


	4. Chapter 4

GIORNO POV

Las luces se encienden. Rápidamente caigo en cuenta que había dejado a Jolyne y Josuke solos. Tengo un mal presentimiento. El staff atribuye la falla a un error cualquiera. Algunas personas prefieren retirarse antes que volver a presenciar ese tipo de incomodidades. Me abro paso ante las personas. Creo que cancelaran el evento.

Llego tras bambalinas y solo diviso a Jolyne. Está en el piso. Al parecer se encuentra perturbada. La veo ponerse de pie

– ¿Donde esta Josuke? – la veo fijamente y la tomo por los hombros.

– …yo... Yo... No.… – logra balbucear al fin.

Escucho que alguien a lo lejos la llama.

– ¡Jolyne! – es Jotaro, ella se libera de mi agarre y corre a encontrarlo, voy detrás de ella.

– Estaba hablando con Josuke, de pronto algo le pareció extraño, llamamos a nuestros stands pero justo durante el corte eléctrico ellos desaparecieron. Josuke logro empujarme. Cuando se recobró la energía eléctrica él no estaba por ningún lado – logra explicar.

– ¿Un secuestro? – digo para los demás, Jotaro se quita su saco, para cubrir a Jolyne, ella trae su vestido rasgado de la espalda a causa de la caída, se observan el uno al otro unos segundos más antes voltear a verme.

– No creo que sea un secuestro cualquiera, es alguien que tiene una habilidad stand y quiere algo a cambio – toma una pausa – no se tomaría la molestia de organizar todo esto en un lugar público si no quisiese algo a cambio, que solo nosotros le pudiésemos dar.

– ¿Crees que sabía de antemano quiénes éramos? – pregunta Jolyne.

– Ya lo tenía todo planeado, es decir, los cuatro en un solo lugar, un blanco fácil – me apresuro a decir. – Nos ha estado cazando durante algún tiempo entonces.

– Es lo más probable – concluye Jotaro.

Suena el celular de Jotaro. Nos muestra la pantalla, todos logramos ver el letrero: "NÚMERO DESCONOCIDO". Contesta, pone el altavoz.

– Bien, es espléndido que estén reunidos al fin – se escucha la voz de un hombre – mis disculpas, he traído el paquete equivocado. Mi meta original era contar con la presencia de la señorita, pero obtuve un premio más significativo.

– Que es lo que quieres – dice Jolyne, muy enfadada, sé que siente culpable por lo ocurrido.

– Quiero una flecha. y ya saben a qué me refiero. Se de antemano el tiempo que tardaran. Les doy 36 hrs. Un trueque fácil, sencillo y limpio. Y no intenten nada extraño, tengo ojos en todas partes.

– ¿Una flecha? Podría utilizarla para muchas cosas – rememore mi breve episodio con Polpo.

– …36 horas. La fundación tardaría al menos 2 días si les llamo ahora – Jotaro se muestra impaciente.

– Creo que primero debemos empezar a movernos. El evento está más que cancelado. Y si es verdad que nos tiene vigilados debemos cambiarnos de ropa. No sabemos si en la confusión de la oscuridad logro ponernos algún rastreador, sobretodo desconocemos la habilidad de su stand.

– Vámonos de aquí. Tampoco debemos usar ninguno de nuestros vehículos o tarjetas – Jotaro indica el lugar por una de las salidas traseras.

Salimos del estudio. Hace frío, el otoño se acerca. Voy con Jolyne de la mano, ella se encuentra muy seria. Jotaro nos sigue de cerca vigilando la retaguardia.

Tomamos un taxi, pido que nos lleve a una tienda de ropa que conozca y que estuviese abierta. La vida nocturna de Nueva York cambia a un ritmo vertiginoso. Desde la vista que me proporciona la travesía en el taxi puedo observar dicho ritmo. Los clubs pueden ser muy exclusivos o bien, convertirse en un lugar para turistas al día siguiente. Los neoyorquinos adoran salir y siempre hay algo que hacer por la noche. Para algunos salir es algo muy habitual, y hay muchas discotecas y bares para elegir.

Nos lleva a la calle Broadway en SoHo, donde varias tiendas tienen liquidación y permanecen abiertas. Encontramos la zona más popular de Nueva York y uno de los barrios de moda entre la gente con dinero y las celebridades de la ciudad. Creo que el taxista se dejó guía por nuestra apariencia, pero si, es lo más lógico, precisamente salimos de una gala de celebridades. En esta zona se encuentran, por lo que puedo percatarme, algunos de los edificios más antiguos de la ciudad y apenas se aprecian los rascacielos del Midtown, lo que convierte el SoHo en un oasis en medio de la moderna Nueva York y le da un encanto muy particular.

Encontramos principalmente tiendas de marcas famosas confinadas con pequeñas boutiques con moda de autor. En cualquier caso, no estábamos dispuestos a desembolsar una auténtica fortuna en un bolso de Channel, que a Jolyne en otro momento le hubiese encantado. Caminamos unos pocos metros y entramos a una tienda con precios más al alcance de los mortales comunes. Nos deshacemos de toda prenda que pudiese llevar algo para localizarnos. Pedimos llevar puestas las prendas adquiridas, acción que les parece un poco común, según nuestra imagen, a las dependientes de la tienda. Aun disponemos de efectivo, compramos un cambio extra de ropa, no podemos regresar a la mansión de Jotaro o a mi hotel. Cada uno llevamos nuestro cambio en una mochila.

Jolyne va vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, un suéter rojo con un escote en medio y zapatos deportivos. Jotaro lleva una camiseta tipo sport con una gabardina blanca, zapatos negros y una gorra que, según Jolyne, asemeja a una que Jotaro tenía de joven, esta última vista por ella en una fotografía de su juventud, en su estudio personal. Yo llevo una camiseta blanca cubierta por un saco negro, nos pantalones color caqui y un par de botas cafés, además de una bufanda roja, aun no me acostumbro al clima de Nueva York.

Desechamos también las tarjetas, mientras que celulares y la joyería de Jolyne tienen otro destino. Afortunadamente nunca falta algún oportunista en la ciudad que quisiese comprar dichas pertenencias. Sé muy bien cómo identificar a uno y convencerlo que solo debe ir en las próximas horas a una tienda de empeños. Así nos hicimos de un poco más de efectivo.

Caminamos con dirección al norte por la calle Broadway hacia Washington Square Park. Necesito desesperadamente un café. Un poco de cafeína me mantendría despierto. Justo había olvidado que recién ayer en la tarde Jolyne y yo habíamos llegado al continente, estoy empezando a resentir el cambio de horario. La vida neoyorkina es abrumadora.

El ambiente se siente tenso, por lo regular Jolyne es la que rompe el silencio, pero en esta ocasión permanece callada. Tal parece que Jotaro lee mi mente y decide que hagamos una escala por un tentempié. Caminamos por la calle Broadway hasta W. Houston Street, continuamos por La Guardia Place, hasta Bleecker Street.

Y justo ahí, en el 169 de Bleecker e intersección con Sullivan, ahí en una ajetreada zona nocturna de bares y restaurantes, vislumbro un establecimiento homónimo al apodo de infancia de mi novia y su padre: JOJO, "JoJo's Philosophy"… este hecho me parece un tanto curioso, que en medio de esta gran ciudad, coincidir con un Bar & Grill de ese nombre. Jolyne y Jotaro no se percatan de este hecho, quizás, más adelante, cuando estemos todos juntos podemos compartir un rato ameno en ese lugar. Continuamos caminando en silencio, sobre Sullivan Street.

Caminamos casi dos manzanas, donde nos detenemos a comprar café. Una cafetería pequeña, y casi escondida, cerca del parque Washington Square, que asombrosamente cierra a altas horas de la madrugada.

Es un espacio muy íntimo que es una mezcla entre una cafetería y un bar. Es diferente a la mayoría de los lugares en los que he estado. Veo otros clientes en el establecimiento. Me encanta cómo pueden conseguir un vino o un té, me encanta cómo pueden solo relajarse y leer un libro o conocer a alguien aquí para una conversación tranquila, y me encanta cómo pueden ponerse cómodos en su pequeño rincón junto a las mesas, o se pueden sentar junto a la barra. Carece de la comodidad que normalmente se ve en un salón de té, debido a lo rígidos que lucen los asientos de madera, lo que evita que cualquier otro cliente se demore, pero tiene la autenticidad y el ambiente rústico que lo hacen ideal para pasar un momento con alguien. También tiene juegos de mesa en una esquina, flores y velas románticas en las mesas. ¡Tantas dicotomías en un solo lugar!

Observo el menú en la pared, tienen hora feliz en vino y otros artículos, como nueces y pasteles. Mi olfato alcanza a percibir el olor de un vino de la Toscana, de un cliente cercano a nosotros y me di cuenta de que era auténtico. ¡El olor era tan fuerte! Realmente lo disfruto.

Jolyne y yo descubrimos que lugar resulta ser un café durante el día y un bar de vinos por la noche. Le pido al barman/barista si Jolyne puede tomar un poco de té, y él nos mira como si acabáramos de atropellar a su gato. Mi respuesta fue darle mi influyente saludo monetario de fama mundial hasta que estuviera dispuesto a hacer dos tazas de café y una de té de jengibre. Sin embargo, no nos deja sentarnos junto a la ventana delantera en una mesa para cuatro, aunque el espacio está bastante vacío, así que nos sentamos en la gran mesa comunal. Independientemente del esfuerzo adicional, los cafés y té deben ser sustituto satisfactorio para cualquier tentación de golosos que de otro modo hubiéramos considerado.

Me encanta que sea esencialmente una cafetería que se convierta en un bar en las horas de la noche, es totalmente su prerrogativa.

Jolyne se dirige cerca de la barra, donde está el barman/barista, comienza a coquetear con él, se de antemano que trama algo. El sujeto voltea varias veces a nuestra mesa, enfocando su vista sobre todo en Jotaro, que trata de no prestar atención ante la actitud de su hija. Veo al chico sacar su celular y dárselo Jolyne, como me lo suponía.

Observo que hace un ademan, para que nos aproximemos. Ella anota algo en una servilleta, la guarda en su mochila. Procede a darle al joven su nombre y teléfono. Pobre, nunca obtendrá respuesta de ese número.

Pudimos encontrar un asiento cerca de la barra. El barman/barista es amable, y nos cuenta sobre algunas de las diferentes bebidas de expresso disponibles. Sin duda volvería, si la ocasión lo permitiese. Pagamos por las bebidas y salimos del establecimiento.

– Chantajeaste al pobre sujeto para que te prestase su celular – digo un poco divertido.

– Así es – responde con algo de indiferencia.

– ¿Por qué miraba tanto en nuestra dirección? – pregunta Jotaro.

– El pobre chico creía que Jotaro era novio – por fin muestra una sonrisa – ¿sabes papá?... te ves lo suficientemente joven para ser mi novio – toma a Jotaro por el brazo, realmente parecen una pareja, Jotaro solo muestra una sonrisa burlona en contraste con la broma de su hija.

Justo ahora, ambos son el soporte del uno para el otro. Jotaro se ha perdido de cinco años de la vida de Jolyne, no debería de ponerme celoso.

Caminamos una calle hasta que llegamos por la parte posterior del Washington Square Park.

Entramos y recorremos el parque hasta llegar al centro del mismo. Si tuviera que describirlo en una frase diría que es un parque bonito en un barrio bonito. Porque este parque está situado en un barrio tranquilo y estiloso, y es colindante a la New York University. Así que se transpira un ambiente bohemio y relajado. Nos sentamos en una banca frente a la fuente, de fondo puede ver el famoso Washington Square Arch.

– Si sucede algo, al menos estamos en un lugar abierto. –Jotaro observa alrededor – A esta hora no hay muchas personas – da un sorbo a su café.

– ¿Alguno tiene una idea de donde secaremos la flecha a tiempo? ¿Además de las repercusiones que puede haber si la entregamos? –comento.

Jolyne permanecía sentada en medio de ambos, callada, con la vista en su vaso de té.

– Creo saber dónde podremos encontrar una – dijo por fin – ¿recuerdas cuando recién me mudé a Italia, me disté una punta de flecha?

– Pensé que te habías desecho de ella hace tiempo. ¿La trajiste contigo?

– Es peligroso movernos a casa – dice Jotaro, intuyendo que será peligroso volver a la mansión.

– Este dónde este, creo que el sujeto sabrá de sobra nuestras vidas – de antemano sé que Jotaro es muy calculador – pero si la flecha está en la mansión podemos movernos rápido e incluso planear una emboscada.

– No está en casa…

– Aguarda… si lo dices ahora, y si alguien de verdad nos está vigilando, se adelantará – Jotaro la interrumpe – Con la flecha en su poder, ya no querrá hacer el trueque, Josuke será el más perjudicado.

– Pensé en eso cuando estuvimos en la cafetería – comienza a explicar – le pedí su celular al barista para confirmar la dirección donde se encuentra actualmente – nos entrega una servilleta a cada uno.

– Es arriesgado que hayas escrito – ve la dirección – … la encriptaste.

– Aprendí del mejor – sonríe – si algo llega a ocurrir, Giorno debe permanecer con alguno de los dos – Jotaro no le responde.

– Tienes razón…entonces solo debemos seguir moviéndonos – puntualizo, volteo a ver a Jotaro.

– Cambiando de tema, recibí una llamada de la fundación – saca unos documentos de su gabardina – hace 25 años hice un viaje a Egipto, ¿recuerdas que el abuelo te lo platicaba como historias para dormir? –me siento incómodo, el viaje a Egipto es sinónimo de mi padre, Dio.

– Sí, lo recuerdo – Jolyne me comentó alguna vez que Joseph le relataba las viejas hazañas de su padre.

– Una de las antiguas mercenarias se encuentra en la ciudad –suelta.

– ¿Todo esto estará relacionado con el secuestro de Josuke? – pregunto un tanto inquieto.

– Sí, francamente no estoy relacionado con la apariencia física de las mercenarias sobrevivientes, solo estoy al tanto que pueden ser las usuarias de Bastet o High Priestess.

– ¿Tienes alguna fotografía de ella? – pregunto a Jotaro.

– Si – me entrega la fotografía de dicha mujer – Tengo también sus horarios, lugares que frecuenta. Debemos ir a buscarla, no sabemos con qué tipo de persona estamos tratando y quizás ella nos de la información que necesitemos.

– No puede ser – suelto la fotografía, esta cae al suelo – esta mujer se acercó a mi hace unos meses, quería un financiamiento para emprender su negocio justo aquí en América.

– ¿Qué tipo de negocio? – pregunta Jolyne.

– Diseño de modas... dijo que quería alejarse del su oscuro pasado y que quería redimirse, por eso decidí ayudarla – Jolyne recoge la foto del piso.

– Creo que la conozco, se ha movido lentamente por el medio – analiza la fotografía con cuidado.

– Eso no es todo, ella me convenció de asistir a la gala de esta noche, prácticamente me lo suplico, "una forma de mostrar mi agradecimiento", dijo – comento.

– Entonces es un hecho que está vinculada con el secuestro – Jotaro se pone en pie – en marcha, debemos ir por ella.

– Pero es peligroso, no recuerdas que usuaria stand es – Jolyne lo sigue.

– Recuerdo que combatí con una, y tú tienes las historias del viejo – se muestra confiado al respecto.

Atravesamos el Washington Square Arch, y salimos de parque. Caminamos un par de manzanas y elegimos un vehículo para movernos.

– ¿Hacia dónde tendremos que ir? – Jotaro saca un marcador, sube la manga de la sudadera de Jolyne y escribe una dirección encriptada en su brazo.

– A este lugar – ella lee detenidamente el mensaje

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahí? –menciona alarmada.

– ¿Qué tiene de especial ese lugar? – comento.

– Se encuentra en el barrio más grande de la ciudad y, por lo tanto, donde se registran la mayor parte de incidentes – toma un poco de aire, Jotaro está intentando abrir el auto evitando activar la alarma – Es la zona más conflictiva – hace un puchero como si de una niña pequeña de tratase – El bisabuelo siempre me dijo que no es recomendable pasarse por allí de noche, dado que se han dado algunos casos de tiroteos y robos con violencia.

– No es para tanto. La situación puede cambiar mucho de una calle a otra, pero por norma general la parte sur del barrio es más peligrosa que el norte. – Jotaro revisa el interior del vehículo, Jolyne y yo lo vemos desde la acera – Hay muchos apartamentos baratos en la zona, quizás ella se dejó llevar por el precio.

Entro en cuenta de algo.

– Jotaro… cuando recién salimos del estudio, dijiste que nos decidiéramos de todo… – el voltea a verme – pero la fotografía y la información, aun las conservas – Jotaro inmediatamente sale del auto, saca un encendedor que tomo prestado de la cafetería y quema dichas pertenencias.

Pero es muy tarde, tratamos de llamar nuevamente a nuestros stands, no aparecen, somos separados por una fuerza de impacto. Quedo en medio de la calle, Jotaro en una acera y Jolyne en otra.

– ¡Giorno, llévatela! Ganen un poco de tiempo yo lo distraeré – tomo a Jolyne por el brazo y corremos hacia la dirección opuesta de Jotaro. Sé que Jolyne está preocupada por Jotaro, su expresión muestra angustia, pero decide no mirar hacia atrás, después de todo Josuke también cuenta con nosotros.

Corrimos unas cuantas manzanas, yo solo la sigo. Bajamos la escalera para tomar el metro. Llegamos a la estación West 4 Street Washington Square Station, ella toma un par de minutos para analizar el mapa de las líneas del metro, revisa la hora.

A primera vista, la telaraña de líneas puede parecer intimidante, por lo que no sería extraño sentir esa sensación de estar siendo presionados durante el día por la impaciencia de los que estén detrás de nosotros en las máquinas expendedoras. Compramos dos metrocards.

Pasamos los molinetes, se debe pasar la Metrocard por el lector y esperamos que el display diga "go".

– No tarda en llegar, toma mi mano – me dice, al tocarla siento la adrenalina a flor de piel.

El metro no demora más de cinco minutos, ella entra primero. El vagón está vacío, exceptuando un anciano con apariencia de indigente. Jolyne se sienta, está temblando de impotencia.

– Primero Josuke, ahora Jotaro – aprieta los puños contra sus piernas, está furiosa.

– Jolyne, no es tu culpa, sabes que hay un maniaco sociópata detrás nuestro, de los cuatro – trato de recordarle quien es el verdadero culpable, me siento alado de ella y la abrazo. Ella me mira de una forma suplicante y me besa.

– No sé qué haría si les llagara a pasar algo a ustedes tres… ustedes son todo lo que tengo – me indigna un poco su respuesta, más aún porque recuerdo su pequeña broma con Jotaro.

La alejo un poco.

Jolyne, disculpa, pero antes solo podía verte como mi pequeña sobrina, justamente cando dejaste de mostrar interés en mí y te encaprichaste a mimada niña de papá con Josuke – ella se muestra sorprendida – sí, estoy al tanto que Josuke fue tu primer amor. ¡Pero, mírame! No quiero que me tomes como un simple capricho, soy el hombre que daría la vida por ti – Ella no dice nada, solo de aferra a mí.

Permanecemos un rato callados. El movimiento del metro me resulta un poco relajante. Ha sido un día pesado lleno de todo tipo de emociones, recuerdo mi juventud, persiguiendo mi sueño. Ahora tengo una familia, la cual debo proteger. Es un viaje acogedor, no me niego a disfrutar la sensación y quedarme dormido.

– Giorno – escucho la voz Jolyne – Hemos llegado.


End file.
